Mission Paw: Chase's Betrayal
by Evil Fanfiction Writer
Summary: Chase betrays the paw patrol after a heartbreak. Join him, Sweetie, and 5(formally 3) others as they plot and try to destroy the paw patrol. Rocky x Everest. Chase x Sweetie. Skye x Marshal(formally). Skye x Tracker. Marshall x OC
1. Chapter 1

**_Chase's__ POV_**

Me marshall and Skye were looking for Sweetie. I was ten feet behind lost in thought when I heard something that snapped me out of it. "Skye I want to tell you something." Said Marshall. "Me too." Said Skye. "Skye I love you.; Marshall I Love you." They said in unison. "You go first." Said Skye. "Ok, here it goes. I love you Skye." Said Marshall. "Oh, Marshall I Love you too!" Said Skye. Then I watched Frozen in shock and horror as they kissed each other.

As soon as I witness what just happened between Marshall and Skye I felt my heart shatter into millions of pieces. I stealthily walked away from them to find Sweetie before the rest of the Paw Patrol. 'I will have my revenge! You better watch your back Paw Patrol. Especially you Skye and Marshall. You two will rue the day you crossed me. you two will rue the day you fell in love.' I thought bitterly plotting my revenge.

What I didn't realise is that I walked into a cross-section with Ryder coming towards me from my left seeing me rip off my Puptag and destroying it before I continued straight.  
after wandering many corridors I bumped into a wall that spun and pushed me into a room filled with computers, pup packs, blueprints, vehicles, and a familiar Purple Roadster. "What are you doing in here." Said the familiar female voice of the female West Highland White Terrier I was looking for.

I felt my stomach tingle like when I first met her before it faded after finding out she was evil. when I first met sweetie. I felt like I had a crush on her just like I had one on Skye. "Hello, Sweetie." I Said Evilly. "Hello, Chase." Said Sweetie. "I'm here looking for you." I Said before removing my mission paw uniform and destroying it. "I saw a mission paw outfit and Puppack that looked just like Sweetie's though with blue replacing the pink.

The Uniform even had a helmet that looked like it was half-crown. I put on the Uniform, Puppack, and Helmet. I removed my collar noticing a tracking device on it. I frowned and destroyed the tracking beacon. I looked around until I saw a Puptag that was Shaded the skull of a Pup with a sword going through it. I grabbed the Puptag and attached it to my collar. "Why would you be looking for me?" Asked Sweetie.

"Chase of the Paw Patrol is dead. A new storm has been unleashed. And I will have my revenge. And No one will stand in my way... No one will our way. Or they will Die. And this storm will be your undoing. Especially you two lovebirds. You will rue the day you were born Marshall. Same goes for your little girlfriend Skye. Chase Died they day you two revealed your love in front of him now Prince Skryker, The Secondborn royal pup and Prince of Ripfang is in his place. Isn't that right Jinx daughter of Widow." I Said Evilly.

Sweetie froze. "How did figure out my true name. And my mother's name for that matter." Asked Sweetie now identified as Jinx. "Oh, I know who you are Sweetie Jinx Shadow, the daughter of Victor Fang Shadow and his mate Widow Lillith Pheonix Shadow." I Said. "WAIT WHAT! YOU ARE PRINCE STRYKER BROTHER YOUNGER BROTHER OF PRINCE PRINCETON!" Shouted Sweetie. "Yes, I am Royalty. Prince of the Kingdom of Ripfang. My Father is King Savage. The Wolf of Ripfang." I Said. "Stryker... I can't believe it... I Unknowingly framed my Idle for stealing the crown of Barkingburg..." Said Sweetie before She passed out.

* * *

_**Ryder's POV**_

"Paw Patrol regroup I have some disturbing news!" I Said. before I knew it all of the Paw Patrol had regrouped minus Chase. "Pups I have some disturbing news." I Said as I pulled out Chase's shattered Puptag. The pups gasped. "Is that Chase's Puptag?" Asked Everest. "Yes I saw him as I was looking for Sweetie. He ripped off his Puptag before destroying it." I Said. Marshall and Skye looked at each other before looking back at me in both confusion and worry.

"No... You didn't... did you.?" Asked Everest fearing the response. "Well he fell behind and we didn't know if he was still with us or not. I mean not that it mattered but Marshall and I conceded our love for each other before kissing." Said Skye. Everest gulped. "I have a bad feeling that a New Storm is coming... A Dark One too... very soon." Said Everest. Soon a ball rolled up to us and an audio-only Chat screen started playing.

_"Chase is dead and Prince Stryker of Ripfang has arisen in his place. Mark My Words Paw Patrol... I Will have my revenge. Same goes for my new Girlfriend who now replaces the hole in my heart. I'm her Idle. We will have our revenge. And you will all pay the price for the other members' actions. the time for the Paw Patrol has ended. and a new era shall arise from its ashes! _

_Oh, how could I forget... Mark my Words, Marshall... this goes for you too Skye... Know that you will all pay... especially you two lovebirds. and Know that whoever gets in our way will die. but you two will pay the most miss this pup's gotta fly and Mr. clumsy." Said the Voice. __"I may have been your first pup, but Paw Patrol loyalty only goes so far. Oh and before I forget... Rocky, I have a position for you or should I Princeton. Yes, I know it's you... brother... and I know you've had aquaphobia ever since that Incident with that hired Assassins who tried to eradicate our entire family._

_ Here is my proposition. Join us. We can avenge our parents... get our revenge on those Assassins. You will take your rightful place back in Ripfang while me and my new girlfriend will rule Barkingburg as allied kingdoms. Ripfang knows we are in hiding. That the Assassins is still looking for us. Oh and the thing is... That those assassins were from Barkingburg... And I know that the Assassins was the Royal Buttler of Barkingburg and two Dalmations. If you agree with this proposal I won't have to destroy the only family member I have left... and the device will teleport you to us while destroying all your remaining connections to the Paw Patrol. Remember our family Motto. Black Storms unite while those who stand against us burn like mice."_

Rocky's eyes twitched before smirking evilly. "And those who know and fear us. Shall always feel our toxic bite. With Family and Allies united we unleash the power within. Summoning the royal pet dragon of Ripfang who protects us with his might. Let those who hurt us burn, their family killed before them, and allies turn to dust. Remember and know that Ripfang royal Family, love, and Kingdom come first while enemy Kingdoms start to burn." Said Rocky. "You hurt my brother... Now you must be prepared to face our vengeful storm. For this is our family's motto and our Battlecry!" "Rocky y-your the heir of Ripfang?" I asked shocked.

"I Accept your Proposition brother. By the way, Ryder, know that Paw Patrol Loyalty only goes so far when faced up against family and loved ones. I call upon the power of my family's magic untold. unleash the storm from ashes untold. Dead is Rocky of the paw patrol, As I Princeton arise from the ashes of hiding behind the mask of Rocky." Said Princeton as he disappeared.

"Is it true that loyalty to family and love is stronger than loyalty to friends who may see you like family... as siblings?" I asked. "Sorry, Ryder but where Rocky goes I go. because my family is gone." Said Everest as she went to the device. "I Join You, Stryker, because where ever Rocky err Princeton goes I go. Because he is all I have to live for... my heart and love belong to him above the Paw Patrol." The device started up again before zapping Everest Away from us. The tracking chip and Puptag destroyed from both Rocky's and Everest's Collars.

_"Very Well Everest."_

"Tracker you are now the leader of the Paw Patrol." I Said before walking up to the machine. "Take me to them... knowing they're alive gives me the chance to redeem myself  
The time for the Paw Patrol has ended. Ryder has been dead for a long time... It's time for my masters to have their Royal Multi-Purposed Servant back."

_"As You Wish Ryker..." _

It said as I get teleported to a Darkroom though i'm reform inside a cage. I no longer have My equipment I take off my jacket and Pants. I Saw something I hoped I'd never see again... an armored jumpsuit. I grab a bottle of permanent hair dye remover from a pocket on the armored jumpsuit. I Open the bottle and pour it in my hair. Soon before I know it my hair is crimson-coloured with streaks of blue in it occasionally. The Jumpsuit had the fallen angel symbol with a vampire bite mark on its neck. It was holding a blade in one hand while kneeling in front of a gun.

* * *

**_Sweetie's POV_**

"So what are they doing here?" I asked. "They joined us. Sweetie, meet my older brother Prince Princeton... heir of Ripfang..." Said Chase. "Wait Rocky is Princeton." I Said Shocked. "So you told her?" Asked Rocky. "Brother... Everest. Meet Sweetie Jinx Shadow." Said Chase. At the mention of my full name, their eyes went wide. "You mean the Sweetie Jinx Shadow... The daughter of Victor Fang and Widow Lillith Pheonix Shadow?!" Asked Princeton and Everest in unison.

I turned to the cage to see a redhead boy in an armored jumpsuit. I saw Ryder's clothes on the ground. The boy's jumpsuit had a creepy logo. I watched as he put the bottle of permanent hair dye remover in his pocket. next, he rolled up his sleeve and what I saw I thought I'd never see. It was a Tatoo that resembled The seal of Ripfang. Under the Tatoo was the words Ripfang royalty is whom I serve. Stryker walked up to the cage. "Ryker... You Survived the Siege on Ripfang Castle as well." Said Stryker.

Ryker was soon Teleported outside of the cage. "My Princes... I've failed my duty to protect the crown... I thought you were dead. so I dyed my hair and changed my name... I faked my death and was pushed into the ocean. I remember washing up at adventure bay. a Couple found me. they were my aunt and uncle... the traitors... they took me in as their son... foolish move on their part. I killed them in their sleep. After that threw their corpse into the sea... after that, I decided to start up the paw patrol... You were the first to join... next came Rocky then Zuma after that came Marshall, after him Ske, finally came Rubble. a few years later came Everest... then a few more years after that came Tracker.

* * *

**Please Read and Review. Tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mission Paw: Chase's Betrayal**

**Chase: Stryker**

**Sweetie: Jinx**

**Rocky: Princeton**

**Everest: Everest**

**Ryder: Ryker**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_**Noone's POV:**_

The remaining pups of the PAW Patrol just stood there in shock and awe.

"Did Ryder just join them?" asked a scared Rubble, "What are we going to do without him?"

Zuma spoke up, "Ryder, for some reason, put Twacker in charge," Zuma then looked to Tracker who was scared as ever. He didn't know how to lead. That was Chase's thing, "What are you going to do Twacker?"

"I don't know, I don't know how to lead," Tracker said, "Marshall, I put you in charge."

"What?! Why?" Marshall asked.

"Because you are the second highest. Second to Chase," Skye said just then the pups saw a shadow further in the hallway. The shadow looks to be an outline of a pup, a German Shepherd pup.

"Hmhm, Ahahah," the evil pup laughed hysterically. His laugh was cold and heartless. So much so that it made the pups blood curl. The pup then spoke, "Hope you have a good short painless death, Marshall."

"Chase, maybe we can work something out before this gets violent. What is it you need?" asked Tracker.

"It has already escalated to violence. Plus, CHASE IS DEAD! I, STRYKER, RISE FROM HIS ASHES!" Then another figure appeared beside him.

"Rocky? Knock some sense into Chase. He's being crazy," Skye said walking up to the two princes.

"I would watch what you are saying to my brother little one," Prinsten said growling and showing his sharp white teeth.

"Come on guys, this isn't funny," Zuma said shieling Rubble.

"It is indeed funny. Why? Because you are not getting the big huge hint. Do you even know about the once-great kingdom of Ripfang?" Stryker said, "I said that we will get our revenge one day before we went underground. Revenge against you Marshall," Stryker was walking slowly up to him," By any chance did you know what your parents did to ours?"

"No?" Marshall said as brave as he could, but Stryker saw right through his skin.

"Well," Stryker took off his helmet showing the once known Chase. He took his right paw and flipped it over. The showing was the Ripfang seal in the form of a birthmark. He then whispered into Marshall's ear, "Your parents killed my own. Your parents ruined me and my brother's life. Therefore, we will ruin yours." Stryker then pushed Marshall to the ground.

Princeton then spoke, "I suggest you start running. Run home. Run and don't turn back until you arrive at the Lookout."

The remaining pups didn't know what to do. They had no leader, both just betrayed them. They then did the only thing they could do. Run. They ran to the PAW Patrol Misson PAW HQ, they ran to the Air Patroller, Robo-dog took off with them to Adventure Bay.

Meanwhile, Princeton and Stryker walked to the shore of Barkingburg. They watched as the Air Patroller left. Behind them were Jinx, Everest, and Ryker.

"So now what?" asked Jinx.

"My dear, now we take back what is rightfully ours with peace or war," Stryker said as he walked up to Jinx and kissed her on the four head.

"How would we fight? We don't have an army," Everest said.

Just then two figures came out of nowhere and were flying above them. They landed and kneeled before the two princes. They were wearing massive suits of armor that were both blue, white, black, and red. They also had on their right arms a bunch of blue circles popping up and down and had what looked to be electricity running to each one. (The Storm Javelins from Anthem.) They opened the face peace and what was behind them astounded the princes.

"Moritz? Anton? How are you two still alive?" Princeton asked.

"We survived with the remaining Navy and Army forces," Mortiz said in a German accent.

"Let's just say you can't kill the Twin Generals of Ripfang without killing every last loyal soldier," Anton said.

"Who are these two? Jinx asked.

"We are the Twin Generals of the Ripfang military. We are the sons of Susanne and Wolfgang. The two most loyal to the throne of Ripfang," Moritz said.

They then rose and drew their swords and lifted them high, "What is your wish to do to this city your majesties?"

"Destroy it until they beg for mercy," Stryker said.

"As you wish," the twins said in perfect unison.

Ships then began to appear out of the fog of Barkingburg's beach and soon enough the bangs of battleship guns and the launching of missiles lit up the sky like it was day.

* * *

In about week all of Barkingburg on their knee's begging for Mercy. the Princess of Barkingburg walked up to the Stryker, Princeton, Everest, Jinx, Ryker, Moritz, and Anton.

"What is it you want- Wait... Chase?! Rocky?! what are you- _***Gasps***_ Ryker?! but that's Impossible... unless" Said the Princess of Barkingburg before coming to a realization. "you faked your own death... but wait if you're here with them then that means that Chase and rocky are... The Princes of Ripfang. I mean is assault is too much. A man from Foggy Bottom came here, years ago. My parents were still alive back then. He asked if He could hire the royal Buttler for something. My Parents agreed yet when they left I heard the two men speaking. and when the old butler Returned he killed my parents before leaving with his 2 pet Dalmatians I remember as if it was yesterday."

~Flashback; Princess of Barkingburg's POV~

I was watching the Buttler and this strange man from Barkingburg. My parent just left to discuss something with the selected earl of Barkingburg.

"Francis my Brother. I have a mission for I need you to attack and an old enemy. now let us go, you must be off." Said the strange man. A three days later he returned with the two royal Dalmations. I was walking around when I saw him with my parents. I hid behind a secret wall"Hello my lord, my lady." Said the butler. I watched through the eyeholes as the Buttler murdered my parents. I ran to the Alarm System. I listened as I heard the guards shouting.

"Hey get back here Fredrick you traitor!" Said the guard captain. "well don't just stand there after them" them guards did as ordered. after an hour they return. "Sir We lost him. Not to mention that he has taken Marshal, liberty, and their newborn pup that was just born 5 days ago with him." Said the guard commander.

~End of Flashback; NO ONE"S POV~

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to my new Co-Author for helping me with this chapter.  
****OCS: Moritz, Anton, Susanne, & Wolfgang by My new Co-Author: The Atlas Guardian.  
****Please Read and Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mission Paw: Chase's Betrayal**

**Chase: Stryker**

**Sweetie: Jinx**

**Rocky: Princeton**

**Everest: Everest**

**Ryder: Ryker**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Harold's POV{Foggy Bottom}**

"Harrold! Why can't you do anything correctly or productive like your brother Daniel! At least he is a successful Inventor who's inventions are failproof!" Said, Quinton Humdinger. Why my brother and your father Francis Fredrick Humdinger is my favourite business partner. He defeated our family's old enemy. The Royal Family of Ripfang. Marshal and liberty are still here, and wonderful as ever! They get along perfectly with my kitties."

"Yeah, bro! Why must you be such a failer! At least I'm perfect like Father and Uncle Quinton, the mayor of Foggy Bottom!" Said, my brother Daniel. "Well, if that's what you all think, I may as well quit working for the family business and Join the Paw Patrol! You've been father's favourite son and Uncle Quinton's favourite nephew! Well, this is goodbye! And the time we meet, we won't be on the same side! Or friendly terms!"

As I walked through foggy bottom I bumped into a female German Shepmation pup with a slick-back hairdo and blue eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there" I said sadly only for the pup to growl at me. "You are going to the slammer Humdinger!" Said the pup. "I'm through with my family... Why can't you be more like your brother Harrold! At least Daniel is a successful failproof genius inventor. Listen to your uncle Harrold! Don't argue with your brother. Hey, bro! Why can't you be perfect like me? All your so-called ideas are a disgrace. Harrold you failer if you were more like your brother then maybe you'd be liked better family." I grumbled.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold up! Did you just get out of an argument with your family" Asked the pup. "Not that it matters." I grumbled. "Of course it matters! If you are hurting then I want to help you! The name's Fidelity." Said the pup, now known as Fidelity. "I- I'm leaving Foggy Bottom for good. I'm going to the lookout in Adventure Bay to join The Paw Patrol. You can join me in joining The Paw Patrol." I said. Fidelity blinked. "Sure! What are we waiting for let's go!' Said, Fidelity. together Fidelity and I continued on our way to Adventure Bay.

After hours of walking, we entered Adventure Bay and began to head towards the lookout. Once we arrived I noticed something was wrong. The paw patrol was missing 4 members. Ryder, Chase, Rocky, and Everest were missing. "Fidelity? Is that you? I thought you were dead after that the dam collapsed in Foggy Bottom!" Said Marshall with tears before running over to Fidelity and hugging her. "Marshall Your on the Paw Patrol?" Asked Fidelity. "Yes, I am." Said Marshall in tears. "Oh, my Marshypo! I missed you!" Said, Fidelity.

"Same here, my precious German Shepmation cutie pie!" Said Marshall. I noticed Skye's eyes twitch with jealously and anger. "So! Let me guess! She's your girlfriend who you thought had died!" Yelled Skye in anger. "Skye I uh well, er yes, but um you have to understand-" Said Marshall before being cut off by Skye. "No! I don't want to hear it. Stryker was right! The time for the Paw Patrol has ended! And all who stand in the way will be destroyed." Said Skye. "Styker is alive!" I said in shock. But that means... Oh, no Princeton & Ryker are alive as well." I said in fear. Skye got in her Pup house and Tracker joined her as the two flew off.

* * *

**Skye's POV{BarkingBurg}**

Skye... I loved you from the day we met... And Marshall hurt you... He will pay." Said Tracker as we landed. There were a bunch of warships in the water. We jumped out and approached Ryker, Stryker, Princeton, Sweetie, Everest, and two men in high-tech armour. "Stryker, I'm sorry for what happened before... Please forgive me. I didn't know about it. You should have told me... Can we be friends again? I would like to join you... We would like to join you Prince Stryker & Princeton. That no-good heartbreaking clumsy off Marshall needs to pay! You were right... The time for the Paw Patrol has ended. I will get my revenge on Marshall and his new/old Girlfriend who he thought was dead but found out is alive and goes back to her! If he wants a love triangle with me and that pup Fidelity he can just forget about it! I hate love triangles!" I said enraged.

Stryker blinked 5 times before removing the Puptag and tracking devices in both my and Tracker's collars. "I'll forgive you... and your off the hook now about paying the Price for shattering my heart. You heart getting shattered paid the price good enough since you decided to join us. If you didn't you would have paid worse Skye. The Price would have been slow mental and physical torture before a slow and painful death!" Said Styker "I forgive you as well Skye for coming to your senses." Said Princeton.

"No hay buen rompecorazones apunalado por la esalda!" Said Tracker before switching to English. "Marshall will rue the day he broke Skye's heart! Fidelity Will die as well. Both of them will rue the day they were born." Said Tracker. "Fidelity will probably be the new police pup while Harrold Humdinger will probably take Ryder or should I say Ryker's place as leader of the Paw Patrol. Though the replacement for Princeton I'm not sure." I said with hate.

* * *

**Stryker's POV**

Wow, I did not expect this. Tracker spoke a very fluent hateful and heartfelt comment. "So what's the plan for our revenge against the Paw Patrol?" Said Tracker evilly before his expressions became nervous and fearful. "Oh and before I forget amigos may I be Skye's boyfriend or not. If you don't want me touching her in a romantic way or being in speaking terms with her in a romantic way I'll stay out of it. The last thing I want to do is get on your bad side, twin princes of Barkingburg." I smiled at that.

I'm through with Skye. I have a new girlfriend and love. He can have her. though the way he spoke in Spanish stunningly aggressive. "Sure go ahead. Feel free. We are friends and allies now. Right now we are waiting for the Princess of Barkingburg to give over to our demands. If she gives up the crown and hands it over to me and Sweetie as the new future King and Queen of Barkingburg, she will be spared from imprisonment, while if she refuses she will be thrown into prison until she gives in. Barkingburg has already surrendered, It's faith rest on the decision of the princess of Barking." I said evilly.

"Once I meet that Fidelity again... She won't live to see the light oh another day!" Said Skye.

* * *

**A/N: No hay buen rompecorazones apunalado por la esalda is Spanish for No good backstabbing heartbreaker according to Span!shD!ct (The Spanish -English Dictionary and Translator)**

**Please Read and Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mission Paw: Chase's Betrayal**

**Chase: Stryker**

**Sweetie: Jinx**

**Rocky: Princeton**

**Everest: Everest**

**Ryder: Ryker**

**Skye: Skye**

**Tracker: Tracker**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Rubble's POV{The Lookout; Adventure Bay}**

"Everything is falling apart!" I said. "Yeah, Dudes!" Said Zuma. "Did Skye and that chihuahua just quit the Paw Patrol to join Stryker?" Asked Harrold still in shock. "Yeah, and the Chihuahua's name is Tracker. now we have to replace Rocky's position, Skye's position, Everest's position, and Tracker's Position." Said Marshall. "Well, Skye was ok but, she was a bit wude to Chase." Said Zuma. "Well, I'm replacing chase. I always wanted to be a police pup." Said Fidelity.

"I refuse to believe that Chase is Stwyker, Wyder is Wyker, and Wocky is Pwinceton! They must be under Sweetie's spell and that wound ball device did it! It makes pewfect sense! They would nevew do that!" Said Zuma. "If that's true! Then it must have influenced Skye and Tracker as well! We still have the ball and Ryder's Paw Patrol gear!" Said Rubble. "Though it's fried." "Well, there's the Mighty Meteor. That just might give us the advantage we need." Said Harrold. "Oh, Yeah! That's a perfect Idea. And if we get the four more pups to help. Wait! Harrold can you go and touch the meteor in the lookout. Activate your powers and make a machine that will fix this Pup-pad?" Asked Marshall handing Harrold the fried Pup Pad.

"Sure! and I'm going to create a new Outfit on that goes with the Paw Patrol, though this Puppad is a wristband, not his normal one I bet his normal on is in the lookout." Said Harrold as he went into the lookout.

* * *

**Harrold's POV**

Soon I was in the chamber holding the Might Meteor "Ok here we go... 3, 2, 1!" I said as I touched the Meteor. "Yes, I got my Powers back." "Harrold are you going to- *gasp* whoa... They weren't kidding about a Superpower Generating Spacerock!" Said Fidelity as she touched it and gained the powers of Mind-reading, Superspeed, and a sonic bark. "Well, we are going to need four more pups if we are going to win this coming war." I said as I went into Ryder's old room. I found Ryder's other Puppad before p using my powers to Combined the two Pup Pads while keeping them to their original colour theme.

I put down the Pup Pad before finding that suit Ryder used to wear whenever the Paw Patrol became the Mighty Pups. I decided to use my powers to make the super-suit fit me better while adding a Visor as well as attaching the new Puppad to the suit all while Keeping the original colour theme. Fidelity and I go back down to the other Pups and show them my new outfit. "Wow, you look cool. Harrold." Said Marshall.

"Thanks. Hm, I wonder..." I said before pulling out some permanent hair-dye remover and taking off the helmet. After the helmet was off I poured the permanent hair-dye remover into my hair. I heard a bunch of gaps coming from each of the remaining pups. I knew that my mother, father and uncles and aunts all had the same coloured hair. Just like my brother. So I got confused about the gasps... unless. "Your hair it's Brown!" Said Rubble. "Brown? Huh, I guess I never really was a Humdinger. But if I'm not a Humdinger than what is my last name?" I said before seeing a bunch of puzzled looks coming from the pups. "All Humdingers are born with blonde hair. Both my parents are blonde. Same goes for both my aunts and uncles.

* * *

**Skye's POV****{Barkingburg}**

"Tracker, Since it's alright with Stryker, I'm glad to be your girlfriend, I was worried, before about what he would say. That he might rip your neck out. but since he's fine with us being boyfriend and girlfriend I'm happy. I also don't want to get on Stryker's bad side." I said before Tracker continued to speak to Stryker "I was tempted to join you when I found out Marshall was with Skye. But I stayed because I loved Skye too much. I still do. I wanted to lash out and rip open Marshall's neck when you mention Skye and Marshall being lovebirds. But Marshall just ruined his own relationship with Skye anyway so it doesn't matter. As long as Skye is ok I'm fine." Said Tracker before switching to Spanish "Pero, si alguna vez veo que no hay un buen rompecorazones apunalado de nuevo, sera un cachorro muerto!"

"What did you say? I don't speak Spanish." I said. "Ok, sorry about that I'll just repeat what I said to you guys in English. But, if I ever see that no good backstabbing heartbreaker again, he'll be a dead pup." Said Tracker. "Oh, so that's what you said when you switched to Spanish. Well, Tracker, I agree with you. Marshall will be dead once we see him again. Oh, and Harrold Humdinger is replacing Ryker. And this Fidelity pup is replacing me and are looking for more pups..." Said Stryker before coming to a realisation. "*gasps* Oh no, This is just great. We forgot about the mighty meteor! They might become The Might Pup to fight us, and if Harrold learns of Ella and Tuck..."

"They might just stand a chance against us." I said. "We can't let that happen." Said Princeton.

* * *

**No One's POV**

"Moritz! Anton!" Stryker shouted for the generals.

The two of them flew down to the pups' level and bowed. Their Royal Javelins detailed to Ripfangs colors of black, red, and gold. Their torso was black cloth with a red sash that goes from left shoulder to right armpit, then for support on the outside gold color steal. Above the red sash is a black cuff that comes up on the right side. The cuff then has the Ripfang seal on it which was a circle with the outline of another circle, Then at the top and bottom two sharp angles pointing up at the top and down at the bottom. To the right and left of the circles, two shorter sharp angles pointing to the left and right. It then gave off some sort of shine to it. The legs then have some sort of unnamed alloy covering their thighs with the color of black and some red-accented cloth with one gold stripe on each leg. The left-arm has a neat design that acts as more armor and signet. On the right arm is two sets of blue looking seals that are small blue diamond shapes surrounded by four slightly larger diamonds in the corners. Then the helmet was made of the same unnamed alloy that makes up the insides of the suit aka Javelin. For the pilot to see there was black lining that came from the top that went down and make a trapezoid like a shape. On the inside of the black trapezoid, there were two slites that glowed blue. Then the mettle on the back and top of the helmet was black cloth and on the sides was red cloth with the Ripfang seal on each side. On the back was a red cape made from a tough cloth-like material that also had a massive Ripfang seal to more detailed.

"You called for us your majesty," Moritz said as he bowed.

All the pups were shocked at the generals' new looks. Their Javelins were completely different the day before.

"I see you detailed your suits," Stryker said as Jinx, Princeton, and Everest walked up behind him.

"Javelins," Anton corrected with an unseen smile under his helmet two then the twins took them off and their faces were white skin with hazel eyes and brown hair, "We wanted to look more Ripfang ready. We couldn't use the Ripfang seal otherwise we would have been captured and killed by anyone in the world."

"You two always served the Kingdom well. Anyway, we believe that the remaining PAW Patrol pups might use a meteor to use special powers to then try and defeat us," Jinx explained.

"Hmm, by chance is this the Mighty Meteor?" questioned Moritz.

"Yes, you know about it?" Everest ask.

"Our spies serve us well," Anton said.

"And our military is no match for the mediocre pups with or without powers," Moritz clarified.

"How can you be so sure, general?" Stryker asked skeptically, "By working with the pups for so long they can defeat anything."

"Well your highness, all of you have not seen the military yet. All you have seen are the tanks we use and the troops who are loyal to the end. The battleships, carriers, cruisers, destroyers, corvettes, and submarines are all armed and armored from bow to stern. The same fleet that has bombarded Barkingburg is now in the harbor," Moritz pointed to the window to which all the pups including Ryker went to the window. What they saw was the Ripfang Armada. Comprising of 19 Battleships, 22 Battle Carriers, 26 Cruisers, 34 destroyers, 49 corvettes, and an unknown amount of submarines.

"Oh," all of them said at the same time.

"The PAW Patrol and any of their allies won't stand a chance. We can also rest assured that the American Military will not help anyone do to us having a new treaty like the last one. America knows we are a powerful force and we have demonstrated it. They will stay our of this new war," Anton explained.

"Nice, now the pups are outnumbered, outgunned, and would they be out powered?" Jinx asked.

"They are out powered when we're around as well as you. We handcrafted all of you Javelins of your own. All of them to your preferred size and battle style," Mortiz side.

"Cool," all of them said again.

"What powers do you work with," Skye asked the generals.

"Lightning, Fire, and Ice powers of death and destruction. We electrify our targets getting ride of any shield they have and if they are fast that will stop them in their tracks. Ice like lightning will stop enemies but then freeze them in place. Fire than burns enemies and does damage over time. It's fire," Anton explained, "All of you are protected by us and the Ripfang Royal Guards."

"So the PAW Patrol is doomed?" Tracker asked.

"Oh, very," Moritz and Anton said.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to My co-author for helping me with this chapter.  
Please Read & Review.**


End file.
